Shuffle Alliance Christmas
by Sonic Angel
Summary: After the Dark Gundam's defeat, Domon decides to have a normal Shuffle Alliance Christmas Party. Normal, YEAH, RIGHT! Not when your best friend, the DA is mad at you for kicking his butt at the 13th! R&R. Contains spoilers for the ending of Enter the


**Shuffle Alliance Christmas!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** See Enter the Tsunami. 

** I**t was 5 months, since the 13th Fight was ended, and all of the Confidant Alliance had been reawakened, and with their help, as well as the assistance of the World Gundam Federation, the Shuffle Alliance were able to best the Dark Gundam. 

**N**eo **J**apan: 

**D**omon went inside the Gundam hangar, and saw the Sunfire Gundam moving. He said, "Rain! What are you doing?" She replied, "I'm testing the abilities of Sunfire! If we're going to win the 14th Fight, not only do I have to be trained by you, Mr. Kashuu, I have to get used to Sunfire if we're going to achieve victory!" 

**D**omon quipped, "OK, but since its Christmas time, I was thinking…"   
  
**R**ain replied, "Sure! Go get the others! It'll be a Shuffle Alliance Christmas! But Guido's _still_ mad at you for kicking his butt." 

**D**omon grinned evilly, "I'll call him first." 

**N**eo **P**hilippine **S**pace **F**orce **C**entral **C**ommand: **C**lassified **L**ocation: 

**G**eneral Shiro yelled, "Commander! The Phone! It's urgent!" 

**C**ommander Guido sighed, "Fine, I'll go get it." 

**H**e picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?" 

**T**he person on the other line replied, "Hi, Guido." 

**G**uido sighed, "Domon, please say that this isn't how you torment other fighters after you've defeated them?" 

**D**omon grinned, "Aw, come on! I didn't call just to torment you! Although the thought hadn't crossed my mind till now!" 

**T**here was some yelling on the other line. Guido thought, 'Hoo boy, Domon's getting his tail told off by Rain.' 

**D**omon said, "Sorry." 

**G**uido asked, "Domon, what's the real reason for you to call me?" 

**D**omon replied, "Can you go get the others, and since it's Christmas…" 

**G**uido shouted, "YEAH! A SA CHRISTMAS! I'll go phone Allenby…" 

**D**omon replied, "You do that." 

**N**eo **S**wedish **S**pace **F**orce **C**entral **C**ommand: **A**gain, **C**lassified **L**ocation: 

**L**ieutenant Rika Nakasato exclaimed, "Commander Beardsly! You have someone on the phone!" 

**A**llenby answered, "What line is that person using, Lieutenant!" 

**R**ika answered, "Oh my God… SHUFFLE COM 6!" 

**A**llenby picked up the phone and answered, "Guido. Why _are_ you calling me? At _this_ time?" 

**G**uido answered, "It's simple, really. Domon called me and he said that's we're going to have a Shuffle Alliance Christmas party on Neo Japan! And if you want to blame someone, blame _Domon Kashuu_. Not me." 

**A**llenby exclaimed, "I'm there!" 

**G**uido answered, "Knew it, sweetheart. I'll go phone our resident letch." 

**A**llenby said, "Oh, Sai? He's hanging out with Cecil." 

**G**uido answered excitedly, "ARE THEY MAKING OUT?" 

**A**llenby laughed, "Hah, yeah, right, you wish, Mr. Amada. You want to add more pictures for your blackmail collection. He's in Neo China with both the Shaolin and the Eel Gundams." 

**G**uido said, "WHAT?! CECIL'S GONNA COMPETE IN THE 14TH?" 

**A**llenby said, "Yeah, she is. She's being trained by Sai." 

**G**uido groaned, "Oh, God, heaven forbid." 

**A**llenby asked, "Why, Guido?" 

**G**uido sighed, "We haven't given Sai the talk about the birds and the bees. _Yet_." 

**A**llenby smiled, "Don't worry, I already gave him the talk, and he promised me not to do Cecil before they're married." 

**G**uido sighed, "Phew! Thanks, sweetheart! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER!" 

**A**llenby smiled, "Sure thing. Oh, and Guido? Have you thought of Halo's final form for the 14th Fight?" 

**G**uido grinned evilly, "Already have, honey." 

**A**llenby answered, "Whatever it is…. You sure sound confident that it'll take down Domon and end the rivalry." 

**G**uido grinned, "It sure _will_." 

**G**uido thought, 'Domon, you may have defeated Halo, but you'll NEVER defeat the Seraphim!' 

**G**uido smiled, "I shall go phone our resident letch now." 

**A**llenby grinned, "You do that." 

**N**eo **C**hina: **S**haolin **T**emple. 

**A**fter a hard day's work of training, Sai and Cecil were exhausted; beads of sweat were dripping down their faces. 

** S**ai exclaimed, "Dang… Cecil, you seriously improved in only six months? Shoot… I gotta ask bro how girls in the Netherlands region do it…" 

**K**eiun heard the phone ring and said, "Sai! The Phone! You must answer it now!" 

**S**ai got the phone and answered, "Hey, you got Sai." 

**T**he other voice on the line answered, "Hey, Sai! What's up!" 

**S**ai excitedly answered, "Bro! Hey, what's up!" 

**C**ecil asked, "Who is it?"   
  
**S**ai answered, "It's Guido." 

**S**ai asked, "Guido, how do girls in Allenby's region get so tough?" 

**G**uido chuckled, "In the Netherlands region, there's more girls than guys. Plus, the girls get more tougher training than guys do." 

**S**ai replied, "Oh, I see. So, why did you call me?" 

** G**uido answered, "Domon wants a Shuffle Alliance Christmas party." 

**S**ai answered, "Oh, we're there!" 

**G**uido exclaimed, "THANK YOU SAI! Now, if you must excuse me, I must inform the Jack of Diamonds. And, Sai? Prepare to get your butt kicked in the 13th World Break Dance Competition!" 

**S**ai answered, "Bring it on, bro!" 

**N**eo **F**rance: **R**oyal **P**alace 

**N**ow the King of Neo France, George de Sand was quietly enjoying a picnic with his wife, Queen Marie-Louise. Just then, Raymond appeared with the Shuffle Com 6 Phone. 

**G**eorge answered, "Hello, Guido." 

**G**uido answered back, sounding very strange. He said, "By the request of the leader of the Shuffle Alliance, the King of Hearts has requested the appearance of _all_ Shuffle Alliance members for a Shuffle Alliance Christmas party in Neo Japan. If you refuse to show, FACE THE WRATH OF MY FENCING FOIL! NO ONE BUT ME IS ALLOWED TO INSULT THE KING OF HEARTS!" 

** G**eorge chuckled, "Okay, you got me, mon ami. Marie-Louise and I shall attend." 

**G**uido replied, sounding most noble, like he was a count or duke, "Splendid." 

**N**eo **A**merica: **N**ew **Y**ork **C**ity 

**C**hibodee, and Shirley and the crew were practicing, when Guido came up on the video com. 

**C**hibodee smiled, "Hey, Guido! What's up? Still mad at Japanese?" 

**G**uido replied, matter-of-factly, "To answer your second question, HELL YEAH! And what's up? Said Shuffle Alliance member is throwing a Shuffle Alliance Christmas party." 

**C**hibodee asked, "Is Frenchie going to be there?" 

**G**uido smiled, "Yup. News flash. He's now King of Neo France." 

**C**hibodee said, "Oh, we're there!" 

**N**eo Russia: 

**A**rgo, the new assistant prison guard to Nastasha, both of them was off duty when they received a phone call. Nastasha quickly grabbed the phone and asked, "Who is this?" 

**T**he caller answered, "Guido Amada, Undefeated of the Four Seas, second place Gundam Fighter in the 13th, and Diamond Ace of the Shuffle Alliance." 

**A**rgo picked up the phone and answered, "Guido! Good to hear from you, comrade. What brings you to call us?" 

**G**uido replied, "Well, _comrade_. Domon is organizing a Shuffle Alliance Christmas party." 

**N**astasha picked the phone and said, "Well, we don't usually do this, but we're there." 

**G**uido said, in his best Russian accent, "Excellent, comrade!" 

**N**eo **I**reland: 

**L**eo Mikamura was training when he heard the phone ring. He went to the phone and answered, "You've reached Leo Mikamura, the King of Spades!" 

**T**he other person on the line answered, "Hey, Leo! WAZZZUP!" 

**L**eo laughed, "Guido. Why did you call me?" 

**G**uido answered, "Four words: Shuffle Alliance Christmas Party." 

**L**eo asked, "Domon's Party?" 

**G**uido said in his best Irish accent, "You guessed right, me laddie!" 

**L**eo screamed, "I am there!" 

**N**eo **G**ermany: 

**G**uido appeared on the video com and Schwarz and Alex answered, "Guido Amada. We've been expecting you." 

**G**uido answered, "Then, I won't have to explain to you why I've called you." 

**B**oth of them answered, "We're there!" 

**G**uido replied, "_Excellent…_" 

**Sonic Angel**: Okay! Now the party begins! Next time… **'Shuffle Reunion! Party Starts!'** READY… GO!   
  



End file.
